Glowing Sun
by MyForever
Summary: 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry defeated Voldemort two weeks before they returned to school, but there is a new girl, who has long red hair, and hazel eyes! Strange, yet Harry can remember her! OCRW HPHG NLLL GWDT
1. The Girl Who Looked Like Her Mother

**Glowing Sun**

A/N: So this is my third fanfic, but I need real help with the other two, as I don't know where they are going. This one has been in my mind a lot so, here goes:

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is not mine, the characters: Nick Potter, Keeley Potter and Annalise Potter are my characters along with a few others.

**Glowing Sun**

**Part One: The Girl who looked like her Mother**

Annalise Lily Potter was sitting on her bed, she had been in hiding for just over four years and now, fifteen years old she would be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter only a fortnight beforehand, and now Professor Dumbledore said that she could now attend Hogwarts.

Annalise was scared, not only was she starting three years before she graduated, she would meet her twin brother Harry for the first time. She could remember Harry from when she was only one years old, she had a photographic memory, everything she saw or read she remember, every little detail. Dumbledore had told her that Harry remembered the green light from when Voldemort killed their parents, but Annalise remembered every little detail.

She knew that Harry didn't know anything about her, and Dumbledore had told her that when she gets on to the train to sit with Harry and explain it all to him, from what she heard, that's really going to help.

Oh well, it was 10am, Aunt Keeley said she would take her to the station now, so Annalise grabbed her stuff and got in the car, waiting for her Aunt to arrive.

hPhPhPhPhP

The station was packed with students and parents, that looked a lot happier now Voldemort had gone forever. She saw Harry standing next to the train with Ron and Hermione then, she watched them get onto the train, and she knew what she had to do next.

Saying goodbye to her Aunt, she quickly dragged her things on to the train, just as it was taking off. Annalise searched the whole train in search of Harry and his friends and the came across them in the last carriage.

"Hi, is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full!" Annalise asked cautiously.

With a fleeting image of Ron in his first year, Harry gladly accepted that Annalise could sit with them, much to her delight. Not much happened for the first fifteen minutes, and Hermione noticed the suspicious glances Harry was giving Annalise, who was currently staring out at the changes in the scenery out of the carriage window.

"So, what is your name?" Hermione enquired.

"Annalise, Annalise Lily Potter, at your service. Now, I need to explain something to Harry, unless he wishes to discuss the following with you, could you give us some privacy?"

"Annalise, Miss Potter, it is ok, I trust Ron and Hermione with my life, what you have to say, can be said in front of them, and I really need to know the truth from you."

"Right, well here goes. As you have probably guessed, I am related to you in some way, due to the fact I look exactly like Lily, except I have James's eyes. The truth is Harry, I'm your twin sister, the elder by thirteen minutes!"

"WHAT?"

"Harry, please just listen to me then, you can ask questions, please. So when we were both 1 years old, Voldemort came for us, and yes I know you can remember briefly what happened, but Harry I have a photographic memory, I remember everything I've ever seen, and I saw that. Then, when Dumbledore came for us, we were to be split up, because Voldemort would look for us, as he didn't believe he was actually dead. I was to go to Petunia Dursley and her family, because I was so much like her sister, Lily, and you were to go to my guardians, our Aunt Keeley and Uncle Nick. Nick was James' younger brother. The only problem was that, I had an illness when I was a little child, a magic illness, there was no way I could live with Petunia as I would probably die. So we were swapped. Petunia knows about me Harry, she visits me, she loves you like she loves me.

I grew up knowing about the wizarding world, and I'm sorry you didn't, but I received my letter when I was eleven years old, but by then we knew Voldemort was alive, and he knew about me. We hadn't go into hiding and I wasn't allowed into Hogwarts. Now that you defeated him, I'm allowed to come as it is safer now. I'm really sorry Harry."

"Would all prefects, repeat. All prefects report to the prefect's carriage immediately," cried the voiceover on the train.

After a strange circumstance, there were two boys and two girls from each house were made prefects. From Gryffindor there were, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Annalise Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley & Mr Harry Potter. The four of them got up as they heard the announcement and all hurried to the prefect's carriage.

After a quick scuffle in the corridor as each prefect hurried to the carriage, (Hufflepuff- Mr Ernie Macmillian, Mr Timothy Brown, Miss Hannah Abbott & Miss Shaena Ursa. Slytherin – Mr Draco Malfoy, Mr Blaise Zabini, Miss Pansy Parkinson & Miss Yvonne Poeld. Ravenclaw – Mr Zacharias Smith, Mr Benjamin Nevis, Miss Luna Lovegood & Miss Padma Patil.) the all finall reached it, and were told to sit, by the Head Boy & Girl; Mr Quentin Williams & Miss Tia Christoff.

The prefects were informed of the new changes in the school, and that the rest of the school were to find out at the feast, but Annalise couldn't believe her ears, when she heard what the changes were!

hPhPhPhPhP

A/N: So, I hoped you liked the first chapter and cliffhanger. Please R&R, because I want to keep this going! Thanks!


	2. The Changes

**Glowing Sun**

A/N: So before I go any further I would just like to say that Annalise is in Gryffindor, she tried the Sorting Hat on before she went on the train, and Dumbledore thought she could help Harry, Hermione & Ron, with being prefects, as well as what you will find out in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognise.

**Glowing Sun**

**Part Two: The Changes**

Annalise, Harry, Hermione and Ron, slowly walked back to the compartment after hearing the announcements. They couldn't believe it, of all the people in Hogwarts they had to be the Voldemort supporters.

When they reached Hogwarts, apart from the first-years being sorted, the whole school was to be sorted, apart from the prefects and Head Boy & Girl. The Sorting Hat had been made to misplace many of the Hogwarts students into their wrong houses under the influence of Voldemort.

The Head Boy had told the students that when Dumbledore had picked the prefects and Head Boy & Girl, he had very limited people to pick, as he could only choose people who were in their right houses, and now they had to be sorted into their right houses.

Another shock to the group was that, three teachers, Professor Sinistra, Professor Trelawney & Madam Promfrey had all been death eaters. The ministry had found out when they had been identifying the bodies of the fallen Death Eaters.

The rest of the train journey was uneventful. Harry didn't know how to react around Annalise, he was angry with her, because she had gotten to grow up in the real world, and be with people who cared. He was sorry for her, because she could remember every detail of their parents death, but he was happy that now he had family. In a way he felt he had the right to protect her, but knowing that she would probably be like him, he knew that she would not allow him to. Well, she was the elder anyway.

Annalise spent the whole train journey staring out the window, apart from getting changed into her Hogwarts robes and pinning her Prefect badge onto her robe.

Ron Weasley, couldn't help but stare at Annalise, before she got changed she had looked beautiful, not that she didn't now, but before she was stunning. She had wore a pare of tight black jeans, accompanied by a red fitted shirt and a fitted black blazer. She had let her long ginger hair loose down, where it flowed swiftly all the way down to her lower back. Her hazel eyes, had that hint of sparkle that he supposed, Lily's eyes had, as he had seen it in Harry's eyes, but Annalise's orbs were mysterious but studios at the same time. She reminded him of Hermione, Annalise looked the one who cared about her work, but Ron guessed she was just like Lily, but he thought that he would be able to put up with her nature better than Hermione's.

Hermione was shocked by this girl, she had often spent evenings with Professor Lupin back in her third year, and she often asked about what Harry's Mother, Lily Potter was like. From what she had heard, Hermione felt as though Lily was sitting right in front of her. Apart from James' eyes, she was a spitting image of Lily. Annalise looked studios, and this pleased Hermione, but she felt that she would be shyer like Harry and her Mother than in-your-face James Potter. Then her eyes wondered to Harry and she saw for the first time how attractive he was.

hPhPhPhPhP

As the four got off the train, they met up with fifth year Neville Longbottom, and fourth year & Ron's sister Ginny Weasley. Ginny was accompanied by a strange blonde hair girl, who had radishes for earrings.

"Well," Ginny began, "this is Luna Lovegood, fourth year Ravenclaw. She is a classmate of mine. And who is this person?"

"Ginny, I will discuss this in the Room of Requirement tonight. I would like the three of you, including Hermione, Ron and Annalise to meet me at 9pm in the Room of Requirement. I trust you all know where that is?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes, Harry we do all know where it is," Luna replied dreamly.

When they got to the Great Hall, Luna went off to the Ravenclaw table, and Annalise, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville & Ron made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome back to another year." Dumbledore said once the first years had been sorted and the feast had finished, "First must I tell everybody that the Forbidden Forest, is actually forbidden, hence it's name. Also, after a strange announcement, when the Sorting Hat, sorted you students, he was influenced by Voldemort, so for the first time in the history of Hogwarts, we are going to have a full school sorting, apart from the prefects, head boy and girl, and the first years, everyone will have to be sorted."

This process took a long time, and it was 8pm, before they finished. A few surprising changes had been made into the pupils houses. Luna Lovegood had been moved to a Gryffindor, Blaise Zabini, Ursula Jai (A/N: I know she isn't in the book, but she has given Harry a hard time, in his first years in my story.) & Gregory Goyle had been made Ravenclaws. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott had made Slytherins, and Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey had made Hufflepuff.

As the Sorting Hat had stated, that now their was no Voldemort, every student was to treat each other nicely.

"One more thing after that lengthy sorting, there has been a few changes to our staff line up. Madam Promfrey, Professor Sinistra & Professor Trelawney were found out to be Death Eaters and are now dead. Professor Snape is not and was never a Death Eater but a spy for the light, so he is continuing to teach here, but now Voldemort is gone, he will treat EVERYONE acceptingly, but don't think he will be giving any of you hugs," There were a few chuckles at this. "Professor Remus Lupin will be given the job Charms, since Professor Flitwick has been forced to retire. Professor Snape has been given the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Sirius Black, who was now found innocent after not having the Dark Mark on his arm, has been given the job of Potions. Professor Tabitha Slater will be taking up the job of Astronomy and Mademoiselle Colette Kelis will be taking over the job of matron in the hospital wing."

After that, the seven friends walked slowly up to the Room of Requirement, and Harry started telling Ginny, Luna and Neville about his twin sister, with the help of Annalise.

Just as he got to the part about Annalise being swapped with Harry, a teacher walked in, someone that Harry thought had detested him all his life. Well, that was about to change!

hPhPhPhPhP

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another cliffhanger for you. Harry knows Luna from his fourth year that's why he told her to come with them, but Ginny introduced her, because she didn't know Harry knew her.

Please review. You may flame if you really don't like it. Thanks!


	3. Finding out their true Heritage

**Glowing Sun**

A/N: Ok, sorry I haven't updated it in awhile, I've had to work out what happened. Some things in this story might be totally different to what happens in the books, that's why it's AU. Also, it's a Severitus fic, so if you don't like it, then don't read. It's not like a normal Severitus though, because he isn't going to be all lovey dovey. Like, Dumbledore said in Chapter 2, he isn't going to start giving out hugs, but he is going to be nice.

Thanks for the reviews. Also, there are still going to be strange things going on, even though Harry has already defeated Voldemort.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, wish I did though!

**Glowing Sun**

**Part Three: Finding out their true heritage**

Standing there in the doorway to the Room of Requirement was none other than Professor Severus Snape. Harry wondered why he was standing there, and not telling them off. Fifth years were allowed to stay up until 9pm, but by now it 9:30pm, and two of the seven were fourth years.

"Potter & Potter, I have a feeling that you two are the reason this 'secret' meeting is taking place, go to my office now. Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom, I expect you are all tired now. Common Rooms quickly."

Harry looked apologetically to all of his friends, and led the way to Snape's office. Annalise followed quietly behind, already knowing the way to his office.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna & Neville hurried out of the Room of Requirement and rushed to the main staircase. They said their goodbyes and goodnights at the top of the first staircase, and Luna went off to the left tower, and Hermione led her friends off to the right tower.

Arriving at Snape's office, Snape let the two prefects in and told them to sit, in two stiff chairs, by the roaring fire.

After this, Snape left the two of them and went into his private study and came back with a letter and a photo album. Giving the letter to Annalise, he told them quietly to read.

Harry leaned in close to Annalise so they could read the letter together. Harry learned now that Annalise was a fast reader as she was already half way down the page. Harry began reading the letter, and was shocked at what it said:

_29th November 1979_

_Dear Severus Harry Snape,_

_Severus this may come as a surprise, I know you told me not to contact you, after we found out that Voldemort was after us, but I need to. James said I was acting differently the past few days, and last night I found out._

_Severus, I'm pregnant. Knowing you, after reading this you will screw it up and throw it away, but I'm asking you not to. Please don't. I'm having twins, one boy, one girl. They're yours Severus. James doesn't mind they're yours, it's not as if the two of you are enemies. _

_James says that he will adopt them when they are born, as you know in the wizarding world that would mean he became an official Father, so they will have two Fathers. _

_All, I'm asking you is not to ignore me. Voldemort is going to be coming after us, and I want this two children to grow up away from this. We've already spoke with Albus, but he thinks we should keep them living with us._

_If by any chance they survive, please make sure they live happy lives. Look after them Severus, they are your children. _

_Forever yours,_

_Lily Annalise Potter_

Annalise, after reading the letter, looked at Snape, her Father. Then, she looked into his eyes, and for the first time ever she saw that they were brown, hazel just like hers. Like James'.

Harry read the letter quicker than he expected, and was stunned. How could this be, surely somebody would have told him, that Snape was his Father. But out of all of the wizards in the world. Why Snape?

Silently, Snape passed the photo album to Harry, and Annalise moved into Harry to look at the pictures. On every page there was Lily, the Marauders & Snape, looking happy. Lily & Snape linking arms. Lily, James & Snape linking arms. All of them looked happy.

One of the pictures showed Lily kissing Snape, James kissing a girl they didn't know, and presumably Lupin's girlfriend as well.

Snape decided that this was the moment to explain everything to them. So he started,

"James always fancied Lily, that part of the story you have been told was true. He envied me for awhile when Lily and I started going out, but he soon got over it, and started going out with Chrystal, the girl in the picture. We were all best friends, Remus went out with Jasmine but it didn't last. Chrystal and her family were killed by the Dark Lord when we were seventh years. James had got over his crush on Lily, but he still had a spark for her. James & Lily got married only a few weeks, before Lily found out about the two of you. We'd known for awhile that Voldemort was after her, so the two of us split up, and for safekeeping, James decided to marry Lily to keep her safe. Like the letter says, he adopted you, so technically he is your Father as well.

Lily was going to put a image changing charm on you if you turned out to look like me, but when you were both born, you looked like me, but you looked like James as well. As you can both see, I have hazel eyes, which Annalise inherited, but James had the same colour eyes as well. Harry you have James' untidy jet black hair, and if you grew it longer it would probably be like mine. Lily never saw any reason to put a charm on you.

When Lily & James were killed, you both survived, but I couldn't look after either of you, because I was a spy and if Voldemort found out, well you probably know what would've happened, and you both know what happened after that.

I'm not asking either of you to forgive me, and especially, I don't see how either of you would. But please remember, I don't hate you. Yes, I did treat you, Harry worse than the other Gryffindors, but the only reason was, I saw more of James in you, than I, and James had had what I could not, to see you when you were little, to hear your first words, and everything else. I hated him, for that when you came here, and for that I took it out on you. I'm sorry.

Go back to your dormitories, and think it over, but please don't hate me. Dumbledore says, you can tell anybody you like, seeing as Voldemort has gone, but with caution, there are probably still Death Eaters out there. Also, your last names would change to Snape, but if you wish to keep them as Potter, I don't mind. Goodnight."

With that, Snape turned around and walked back to his study.

Harry sat there in shocked silence, his whole life had been a lie. Slowly, he felt a hand grip his, and turning around he saw Annalise pulling him to the door. "Come on," she whispered. He followed her all the way back to his dormitory, before leaving her at the bottom of the girls' staircase. "Goodnight Harry," "Goodnight."

Annalise climbed the spiral staircase until she came across her dormitory, opening the door, she saw she shared a dormitory with Hermione, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown & Yvonne Harshman. Parvati, Lavender, and Yvonne were already asleep, but Hermione lay awake waiting for Annalise to come back.

"Annalise, what did he say to you?" Hermione whispered.

Annalise and Harry had already decided who they were going to tell Hermione & Ron that was it, so Annalise got ready to tell Hermione.

"He didn't punish us, he wanted to tell us of our real heritage. Snape is our Father…" Annalise started.

Then Hermione heard a gasp come from Parvati's bed, and they knew that the secret would probably have worked it's way around the whole school before breakfast tomorrow morning.

A/N: So this chapter is longer this time. I hope you liked it. It took me a long while to write as my sister keeps going mad at me for spending too long on the computer.

Reviews are welcome. You can ask anything about the story, don't hesitate to ask.

Thanks.

Totalpotterfan


End file.
